


Legend of Linkle: Royalty Forthcoming

by Princess_of_Ikana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Ikana/pseuds/Princess_of_Ikana
Summary: After the Twilight invasion, Queen Mother Zelda is wondering if a disaster is coming in the form of her new grandchild, a prince. Link's granddaughter is named after him as she resembles him so clearly. The Oracle of Seasons in Holodrum is murdered and the land falls to darkness, two sisters plot to take the Triforce and save their country. crossover of TP and OOS
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Years began to pass since the twilight hero and princess had won against the dark forces of Zant, the false king of the Twili people beyond the dark mirror. Midna, the last known ruler of the twilight realm sealed off her world from ours by breaking the only known doorway to their world.

Queen Mother Zelda, was reading an old passage from an updated history book. She put the volume down and picked up her morning refreshment.

Her heir King Sulien was now ruler and had a small family of his own. Queen Seralia hailed from the neighbouring land of Holodrum and they had two sons. Prince Rhett who is next in line for the throne and his younger brother Prince Everen.

Zelda knew that princesses of the royal family were named Zelda but it seemed that one was born in every dark age, she was the last Zelda to fight off the evil that was the reincarnation of Ganon but then began to wonder if another princess was soon to be born…

The Queen was expecting a third child in the spring and mothers who had visited her suspected that this time it would be a princess… if so then that meant that a disaster was coming as well.

Ganon was murdered by Link during their time so it must be another evil incarnate.

Legends and Lore would help her solve this mystery as written history wasn't always accurate depending on who was telling the tale.

~*~

In Ordon Village, a girl was born to a small family with only a small farm. There was a small tuff of auburn blonde hair and she had the brightest blue mother and father took a little closer look and wondered.

Link had settled down after the Twilight war and became a pumpkin farmer like the rest of the village of Ordon. He didn't want monsters to come to disturb anyone after his adventures so he made his home in Faron woods, not too far from the village but close enough to defend if the need came up. Link and his wife from the city had 2 sons and a daughter and their eldest son Heath was married and about to have his first child.

He was summoned not long afterwards to welcome his new granddaughter and was amazed at the close resemblance she had to him… she had inherited more of his features than his own children…

"Pa, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we named her after you?" Health asked.

Link had no qualms but he did wonder if he should visit a certain Queen, to ask if history was repeating...

It was decided that she would be named Linkle.

Auberon was the name chosen for the newborn prince of Hyrule once spring arrived.

Many of the people were disappointed that no princess was born but the Queen mother was relieved. For when the next tragedy was supposed to come to pass it would probably be her next reincarnation and distant descendant.

What they didn't know was that yes evil incarnate wasn't due this generation but that didn't mean that a Hyrulean royal and courageous peasant weren't going to go on some kind of adventure in the future.

~*~ 15 years later~*~

Linkle was weeding a pumpkin patch her family grew and maintained. She had grown up to be one of the next farmers in her family. Ideally, her mother wanted her to meet a nice man and become a wife but she hardly knew anyone and there was farming to be done, marriage would have to wait a bit longer.

She was a bit of a tomboy and didn't wear many dresses often like other women in the forest.

Her grandpa Link had even let her have one of his old tunics from what he called his adventuring days. The green hat shaped like a cap was her favourite part of the assemble.

"Linkle?" her mother called.

"Yes mama?" she answered as her mother drew nearer

"I need you to go on a bit of a trip for me? We need some supplies for the winter and the only place to get them is castle town… do you mind going for a few days and gathering what I put on this list?" she inquired.

"Of course not, it's been a while since I went anywhere." Linkle smiled feeling like the break would be good. Adventuring was in her family genes she supposed.

~*~

The next day she was getting the last of the supplies she would need for the short trip and loaded up her horse-drawn wagon.

Link felt it was time and waddled out of his hut and walked over to his granddaughter as she was preparing to leave for the city.

"Linkle, I want to have this bow," he told her as he held it and an arrow sachet.

"Grandpa, those are…" she gasped in surprise.

"Hyrule is in a time of peace but you can't be too careful with small monsters and bandits… especially at night. Your dad taught you to shoot correctly?" he asked with a smirk

She scoffed at him, all of his descendants were given basic combat lessons, whether it be sword or bow.

She thanked him and told him she would take care of it.

~*~

Being a prince of the royal family of Hyrule was not easy, Auberon was lounging on his balcony. He skipped breakfast for once as he was avoiding his mother.

Hyrule would be in the hands of his older brothers as they trained daily to be king and "back up heir". His role was to marry into another family and create an alliance with another country and he was not happy about the constant reminders of all the suitors he was being scheduled to meet in the coming months. At this rate, his mother lined up girls he might be getting married within two years…

Speaking of his mother… the Queen was rushing angrily across the gardens below his window and heading in his direction… Auberon got up and rushed out of his room and headed for one of the only places he could think of that she wouldn't check right away and that was with his grandmother Zelda, infamously known as the twilight princess.

~*~

Zelda was getting beyond her years and as things looked like peace would continue she let herself relax more, she wouldn't be around for much longer and perhaps she would only reincarnate into her future great-great-granddaughter. She was currently reading a history volume about her great-great-grandmother, Princess Zelda, the princess who avoided disaster and imprisoned Ganon to transfer to the twilight realm, in which he came back to her time. There was obviously some sort of story missing though. The Hero of Time Link, appeared one day with a warning of what would come to pass if the door of time was interfered with and his proof was the mark of the triforce of courage. He also claimed to have just come from that doomed future and that they had sealed Ganon away already before he came back to his own time…

The library door burst open suddenly and Prince Auberon stumbled inside looking hastily behind him.

"Your mother is looking for you" Zelda stated plainly.

Auberon looked sheepish before bowing to her and crossing the landing to a bookcase in the corner.

Moments later, the door knocked and a guard announced the current Queen of Hyrule.

Seralia curtsied to her mother in law.

"My lady, have you seen Auberon?" she asked clearly seething.

Zelda shook her head and returned to reading her book.

Seralia pursed her lips but turned away and strolled out, guards following after her.

"It's safe to come out now, but know that I will not save you a second time today" Zelda called out into the rest of the room.

"Honorable Grandmother, you have my thanks" Auberon eased into a seat near her while looking like he had been running for a while now.

"You missed breakfast with everyone this morning, I'm sure you're aware that your mother is livid. She had planned a meeting with a diplomat to arrange a marriage meeting with one of their princesses and you were nowhere to be found which looks bad on the whole family, you are a Hyrulean prince, please start acting like one" Zelda lectured while she held his attention.

"I don't want to marry yet… I'm only 15 and I know that my responsibility to the crown is making future alliances but what about what I want?" he asked her somberly.

"We don't make choices based on what we want. This is your destiny and while you may not be another Zelda, bless the goddesses, because I didn't have such a good time, ruling the country by myself and then getting invaded by the twilight realm. Everyone assumes that it must be quite adventurous and glorifying to be one of the mystical princesses of destiny every few centuries but it's not. There was no guarantee that the hero would succeed and save Hyrule." Zelda answered.

Auberon never envied her for what she went through and she was right, the hero of destiny most of the time won against evil but he was sure there must have been times where he failed, not that history recorded those stories…

"May I ask what you are reading?" he said while looking at her book.

"The lore of the Imprisoning War and the Hero of Time"

They spend the rest of the afternoon swapping theories about time travel and the consequences of how things may have been changed when the princess of old sent a boy to the future.


	2. Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using inktober 2020 prompts :)

Auberon knew he was in grave trouble after hiding away for three days, in various spots around the castle.

He was currently stuck in a session with his father, who lectured him on the importance of the family's image above his own.

"Auberon, this isn't about you, it's about the continuation of the Hyrulean royal bloodline."

His mother wasn't even looking at him currently, she was quite upset that she insulted one of their more trusted allies and now their daughter refused the offer saying she had never been so insulted that a prince didn't show his face during an official meeting between kingdoms.

As he glanced at Zelda who was on the sidelines watching the proceedings of this latest humiliation alongside his older brothers, he began to hear what the consequences of his actions were going to be.

"You are hereby sentenced to house arrest and to stay within the compounds of your suites for the month, no training, no horseback access, you are going to attend some of the lessons with your brothers to gain an understanding of the kingdom better and politics, and lastly you forfeit the right of picking out the princess of your choosing…."

There was an audible gasp from those in the room. It had been years since a member of the royal family was put into a direct arrangement and would have to stick with it.

Auberon stared coldly at his sire… that was a rough move on his part… but said nothing in reply. This was an ultimatum not up for discussion.

His mother finally looked at him and with a straight face, she proclaimed that he would take Princess Rosa of Holodrum's hand in marriage…. She was his mother's niece and heir to the kingdom, she was named in honour of their countrymen in Subrosia.

The king looked shocked at his wife and her proclamation but with eyes on him, he steeled his features and nodded his agreement as he couldn't make a scene at the moment.

Hyrule didn't' need an ally of Holodrum as their queen descended from there but it was rumoured that the heir was a bit of cold and bitter heir that wanted to militarize their country when she ascended the throne, he wasn't going to end up being King beside being her direct pawn most likely. Auberon cringed inwardly knowing his future wasn't looking bright.

He was escorted to his suite and left to his own devices once more.

The princess's entourage would arrive in Hyrule in a week's time for a state visit, the first one since Queen Seralia arrived in Hyrule, years ago.

~*~

Linkle made some good time travelling away from her home towards the rest of Hyrule. Nightfall was on the horizon and she was debating on a spot to settle for the night.

A small river near a clearing came into view an hour later and she stopped and set up for the night. She would sleep in the back of the wagon amongst some blankets and pillow she brought with her. She set up some materials to use on a campfire once she found some usable wood, leaves and twigs…

It had rained a few days prior and the foliage was still damping from the morning dew.

After a few failed attempts Linkle sighed and stared up at the twilight.

Moments before sunsets were always pretty but they always reminded her of her grandfather. Link, the hero of twilight was still infamous even amongst her generation. She never liked to tell strangers that she was the granddaughter of the hero as they would start to treat her differently but being one of the only descendants of his, unfortunate enough to look just like him, she didn't' even have to say anything, people just knew by looking at her and asking her name.

Just like that one time when she was 5 years old and they got a surprise visitor in the form of the Queen mother Zelda… who Link saved during his adventures.

Zelda was a beautiful woman even in her older years, she held a silent grace that Linkle could only dream of possessing.

She felt a nudge and saw her mother give her a bit of an evil eye… oops she forgot to curtsy in royalty's presence…

Zelda smiled, not offended before gliding over to her.

"What is your name, little one?" she asked quietly.

"Linkle, your majesty" I replied with a quick curtsy.

"Just like your grandsire… Well, little Linkle you might get the chance for an adventure in your lifetime, you hold such a legacy, make him proud" she told her with a bit of a laugh.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of the Queen with that utterance, surely she jested, these were times of peace weren't they?

A branch snapped, breaking up her recollection of the past.

Linkle jumped to her feet and grabbed her new bow and satchel of arrows.

"Come out! Whoever you are, I'm armed!" she called out confidently.

~*~

Princess Rosa of Holodrum was a calculating woman with plans for the future, at the request of her aunt, Queen Seralia of Hyrule she agreed to marry her youngest son… she wasn't looking for love but a husband she could use as a figurehead as everyone knew she was going to rule the country.

No one outside of her country knew that it was almost in ruins and she was the last royal alive. When she was younger, her father foolishly led a siege into a neighbouring country, hoping to expand their borders, under the counsel of the oracle of season, Lady Din highly suggested against it as she foretold darkness would sweep the land.

The king took the outer lands successfully but the enemy then sent over an assassin and murdered their oracle… with Din's death, the land fell into chaos as the seasons plunged into disarray.

The people of Holodrum were forced to hide in caves and outlining areas and abandon their livestock… it was only a year before food and water shortages began and they began rebelling…

Her mother wrote to her sister for help but Seralia turned a blind eye to them. A few rogue leaders of the caves stormed the castle one cold autumn evening and pledged everything. They bound the Queen and the Princess before separating them. It was said that the Queen was sold into slavery to the nation, it's king tried to conquer and the young Princess Rosa? She was held prisoner and made into its figurehead to other countries that had no ill fate that fell to Holodrum. She was still a princess but of a new commonfolk republic.

There was a knock that interrupted her inner monologue.

"Your highness? The maids are here to help you pack for your upcoming trip starting tomorrow." a maid addresses her nervously.

"You may proceed " Rosa replied quietly.

~*~

Elsewhere

King Sulien was suspicious of his wife's plan to marry off their youngest son to her homeland…

In the earlier days of their marriage, she was a different woman who was more bright, but something happened during the days of her first pregnancy with Rhett. She corresponded weekly with her younger sister Queen Karalia who was newly crowned Queen when she married a prince from the country of Obitian. The previous king had gotten old and allowed one of the sisters to ascend. Seralia should have inherited the throne but her younger sister foolishly went off and got pregnant at the ripe age of fifteen and out of wedlock, the scandal would have caused an outage. To hide the scandal, the royal family changed the order of succession and arranged a marriage to a high standing nation to distract from the younger princesses mishap.

Queen Zelda was originally against the marriage since she thought that her son could do much better than the small kingdom of one of their oldest allies. Princess Seralia was charming and docile, she could follow her intended will, she was thought to be a good fit for his royal highness.

Karalia had a daughter that was 12 moon cycles older than Rhett and named her after Lady Rosa, nobility of Subrosia.

Sulien never did find out what the terrible news was that Seralia hid from him as she burned all correspondence from her sister. She declared that they would never speak of Holodrum again and that their focus was to be only that of Hyrule.

"I must know why you declared to the court that our son will marry your niece? You haven't spoken to your sister in over a decade? You wanted to d]focus on our nation? And if Auberon is not allowed to pick his own bride, why stick him with a Queen to be that is turning her nation into a militarized state? I've asked around this afternoon, and no one hears much from Holodrum, they are very secretive, one spy of mine even mentioned that it's not even a kingdom but a people's republic"

Seralia said nothing but stared at the fireplace.

"Please give me an explanation or I may have to overrule your choice" he declared boldly.

"It is true that my sister has been overruled… she was kidnapped and gone, no one knows what became of her… my niece was spared but I'm sure she's just a pawn for the people that overthrew the current monarchy," she explained with her theory.

"Auberon will not be going ahead with this marriage, we can't cancel now as your niece is already on the way but we will host Holodrum as any other nation to visit us." Sulien declared leaving the room.

Seralia went back to staring at the fire alone.

"Hylia, please give me faith" she whispered to herself, steeling for a possibly grim future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will Auberon have to marry an evil princess? What's Holodrum's real intent? Why did Zelda let Sulien marry someone she didn't like and lastly who is creeping in the bushes next to Linkle? All these next time on the new adventures of the hero and the descendant of the goddess. Please R&R and follow for more :)


	3. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wisp  
> *Inktober 2020 prompts

They crept closer to the young girl sitting in front of the fire when a snap of a small branch made a loud crack.

She stood abruptly and knocked an arrow while shouting confidently to come out and surrender.

Unarmed and startled, they emerged from the brush.

Linkle was surprised when two figures emerged from the brush. She was expecting monsters, or even some animals but other people? Nope.

"Who are you?" she asked, not lowering her weapon.

"Forgive us miss… we know this looks suspicious but we are travelling to Eldin on business, there has been news of shady characters and more monsters roaming the plains as of late so we just wanted to make sure you didn't mean any harm" explained the lady.

Linkle took in their appearances a bit more than initially, speaking of shady characters.

These people were tall, slim, dressed in common folk clothes and their eyes were a lovely shade of jade, they hid under heavy cloaks so she couldn't see any other notable facial features.

Recognition hit her when she remembered, there was a certain clan of merchants that travelled all over Hyrule selling exotic and rare merchandise, what was their name though?

"Your folk of the Rieka Clan?" she asked hoping she had gotten the right name. She heard rumor's that they hailed from Eldin Province.

They glanced at each other, before nodding to Linkle's guess.

"I'm Linkle, of Faron, I would be happy to escort you to the entrance of Eldin Province if that would help." she offered her services, even if it was slightly out of her way, but she couldn't leave people in need behind.

"I'm Westin and this is Umbria of the Rieka Clan, if it would be no trouble, we would like to get closer to home without any mishaps, I hope this is enough for your help." the man Westin answered before putting a small bag into her hands, upon inspection, it was metallic colored red and blue stones.

Before she could ask what the value of it was, there was another rustle in the nearby brush and grunts of the moblin kind.

Linkle raised her bow again, sorry mother…. The shopping would take a bit longer than planned.

~*~

Princess Rosa took a trip to her offices where she met daily with the rebellion leaders.

No one bowed or showed her any respect when she entered the chambers, if anything, everyone ignored her before she sat down at her desk.

A tall and burly man walked up to her smirking.

"Princess, are you aware of the plant? We normally wouldn't send you into enemy territory without an escort but it may look suspicious otherwise, as far as Hyrule is aware." he grunted

"Yes, I'm aware of the plant and plan on rendezvousing while I'm there." She bit back frostily.

"Your aunt has no idea what is coming, but don't get any ideas on rebelling, we will know and you will not like the punishment once you return, and think of escaping and you will be hunting down and hurt worse than your mother." he sneered at her.

Rosa glared back at him but held her silence. She knew her part and she played it famously.

She was to finalize her deal with her upcoming marriage, sell off some intel and return without a hitch. She knew this was going to be the only time she would have access to locating the triforce, in order to save her mother, herself and hopefully the deserving citizens of Holodrum.

Only mildly distracted by her thoughts she barely heard the consent given by their leader Major General Draven allowing some of the men to have some play time before she was scheduled to leave on her state trip to the kingdom of Hyrule.

Her eyes darkening, she vowed she would have her revenge, as one of them hoisted her to her feet before leading her away.

~*~

It was getting late and Auberon was up still reading some books from different nations, he was behind in knowledge of the kingdom, after he attended his first lesson with Rhett on King training, they were discussing foreign kingdom negotiations and treaties and well he embarrassed himself when he spoke up with information that was outdated.

Rhett's professor was aghast of his education on the subject and demanded he research more modern texts and made a note to his other brother's teacher that they better be on top of the spare's education, what an utter embarrassment.

His candle wick was growing dim as it neared the end of it's life and wax, before he thought it would be a good time to rest up, it was witching hours and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Before bed, he decided to sneak out of his chambers and grab a midnight snack. Taking a brisk stroll after some heavy research was always a good way to process the information he had soaked up and well he admitted this was a weird habit he picked up from his grandmother, who in her younger years was found to wander the castle at odd times.

Truth be told, his ego was hurt and his mind was restless with thoughts of redeeming himself, sure he wasn't given the exact education as his brother's being the third son but he was the most brainy amongst them. He had learnt from a young age that there were always multiple sides to looking at a problem or something that wasn't clearly understood.

He was also the only one who knew that if words of wisdom were given by their grandmother, it was to be taken to heart because she was the wielder of the mythical piece of the triforce of wisdom and a descendant of sage.

Rhett treated her with respect in public but gave her little regard, thinking she was behind on the times. Everen had no personality but being second best fiddle to Rhett so it was hard sometimes to decipher if he ever listened to words spoken to him.

Rounding the corner he yelled as he bumped into someone.

~*~

Fearing his wife was a liability, Sulien consulted with his mother.

"I've been given intelligence that Holodrum is already a militarized people's republic and the royal family has been overthrown. Seralia won't tell me anything and insists that if we can safely receive Princess Rosa, maybe we can save one of her relatives."

"With everything I've taught you, Hyrule is peaceful because we don't negotiate with kingdoms that aren't stable. If you allow them to send their Princess, you are leaving us open to infiltration and the possibility of a war with our neighboring countries once we've become involved in their agenda." Zelda spoke with such certainty.

"Mother, isn't it possible that with your foreign policies that… we've already been targeted by other nations? You made trade treaties and kept good faith but by being that distant, we don't have very much information of our neighbors resources, and I mean military ones' ' he quipped bravely.

She stayed silent with that accusation, hmm maybe some of her wisdom had passed onto her descendants

"Alright Sulien, if you are onto something… what do you propose to do if my policies have endangered us? Out of the 9 nations surrounding our borders, which ones pose a threat and what intelligence do we possess? As King of this country how are you going to protect the people of Hyrule?" she asked him slowly, letting her consider her questions.

"I believe that Holodrum is our first threat as we are allowing them to come as a state visit. Seralia may be blinded by emotions in regards to the princess, but I would like to think that if she truly cared for her country, she wouldn't be used as a pawn."

"Yes, your wife is not fit to help us" Zelda said bluntly, glad to see him not funnel any excuses on her behalf.

"It's too late to cancel, and would be suspicious of us to deny her as we have no plan but I think we allow her to show up and be on the defense, we should ready the knights and make surveillance of the borders a priority, in case someone else wants to use it as an opportunity for a invasion." he thought out loud as he began to pace in front of the fireplace in his office where he had summoned Zelda.

"Call upon court, let the nobles know what is going on, you need more allies. Plus it would give us an opportunity to ruse our traitors to the crown, we must be united if we hope to defend against invasion. Zant gained easy access to the castle when I was princess due to my lack of allies." Zelda commanded.

"What of Seralia?" Sulien asked somberly.

"Confront her, and if she resists then she must be held accountable for her resistance. She is the Queen of this country and with her abandoning her sister, years ago, Hyrule must come first. We will try and avoid many casualties." Zelda said before bowing to him and leaving the room.

~*~

Link was taking a nap in his cottage, after a rough morning, trying to pillage vermin from his precious crops.

It had been years since he had a psychic dream, since he retired as a hero, being quite old now.

But as he snoozed, he dreamed of a dreary night near the capitol where he strolled towards the location where he encountered the Hero's shade for his first skill to be passed down by his distant ancestor.

The golden wolf appeared from the darkness and jumped him.

Upon entering the ghost realm where they could communicate, the hero's shade was awaiting.

"Link, Hyrule needs you to rise once more. Her Majesty's life will pass onto the otherworld soon and you must protect what will remain of the royal family.

Her majesty, to Link, meant only Zelda, even though her only son was currently reigning on the throne.

"Is it Ganon?" he asked.

"No, you are not meant to fight his incarnation a second time in this life, it is a different kind of threat. Peace will now wane and another period of war will descend." the shade revealed.

Link's eyes widened… he had never encountered wartimes, as they were in a period between lives.

"Honorable ancestor… I am merely a farmer in this life, I am no knight" Link replied humbly. He could fight and he was no coward but he wasn't sure he could lead an army.

"Are you saying you will not defend Hyrule?" the Shade demanded hotly.

"No! I would die for Hyrule, if need be but I'm just trying to understand how I can help unless I am to enlist into the army? Should I go to her Majesty now?"

The Shade nodded his understanding of Link's plight.

"No, you are too old for the army but I do think it wise to seek wisdom's counsel. Go to the Twilight Princess and make haste, time runs short" the shade commanded before disappearing.

Link awoke abruptly, feeling a chill as he sat up.

"Juni!" he croaked for his wife.

Juniper set down her knitting and wandered over to their bedroom, after hearing Link call for her.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, it had been decades since she had seen Link shaken.

"Farore, asks for my services, as the hero of twilight and I need to get to Zelda immediately" he said trying to rise quickly out of bed.

Juni knew that it was possible that the gods may call on their hero again before he passed onto the other world but she was hoping that they considered his age. She rose as quickly and rushed outside to their barn to prepare their fastest horse for a journey to castle town. While she was outside she sent a message to their children & families via hawk.

~*~

Heath was closest, living in the nearby village of Ordon. The Hawk landed on his arm and he quickly retrieved one of the scrolls before flinging the bird back to the sky to finish his delivery.

Unraveling the scroll, his mother left an urgent message:

_"The hero shade, on behalf of Farore has called upon your father once more, the royal family in trouble and he has answered the call. Prepare your families children, dark times are coming for Hyrule. I'm letting the mayor of Ordon know something is coming and to prepare for the worse. Heath, I know you sent Linkle to castle town already, I hope Link comes across her and directs her back in time, otherwise please send word to her. I've told Eira and Sorin to prepare in Eldin and Lanayru."_

__

__

Mother

__

__

Heath felt a chill, at the ominous warning, but he rushed to the house to correspond with his only daughter. Hopefully time was on their side. Violeta was going to be furious that Linkle might be in danger.

"Farore, please protect my daughter and may her courage shine if she is in need" he quickly prayed to the goddesses as he called for his wife who was home sorting seedlings for the upcoming spring season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know updates are coming slowly. Ironing out details has taken longer than I was anticipating and I needed to edit a bit before I felt like I could post a new chapter. Also I'm happy to see that people are still reading From Weasel-san with Affection, even though it's been complete now for months. I just started drafting out my next Naruto story idea, it's a bit different than what i first thought out but i think it might be good.
> 
> Please R & R for I love reading people's thoughts and suggestions.


End file.
